diferent endings
by Candy Lof
Summary: This is a One-shot about what could have happened after Jenny kisses Nate in 3x17. It's my firts fanfic in english and I'm spanish so if you see anything wrong tell me. REVIEW PLEASE!


Summary: This is the day Nate birthday. Episode 3x17. Nate & Jenny fic. Located just when Jenny kisses Nate.

Nate POV.

I was stunned. God, that kiss had been so ... no, I could not think about it, I am dating Serena the girl you've always wanted to be with. But if I'm in love with Serena why I cannot stop thinking about Jenny?

I run to catch the elevator as the doors were closing , and there I find , pretty , hesitating , looking me straight in the eyes ... as I love her eyes , that blue ice that makes me feel so good . I kept thinking when his voice interrupted:

"You're going to rise or you will be looking at me ?"

I entered the lift and a strange impulse, which I could not control, and Ipressed the elevator stop .

"What are you doing? We need to get there remember?"

I took a deep breath and slowly approached her. I could feel that she was nervous and I liked that.

"You said I'm the birthday boy and you killed me. Can I at least fulfill my last wish?"

Jenny nervously and making a effort to look at me, cleared her throat, took a lock of hair behind her ear (god, I loved when she did that when she was nervous) and said :

"Of course, is the last I could you, I owe you."

Following her response gave her a soft kiss. I loved the feeling of our lips together, always fit, as if they were meant to be together and never separate. Not wanting to do it, I separate our lips, leaned my forehead against hers. When I saw her eyes there were a mixture of confusion and happiness. Jenny broke the comfortable silence.

"Why did you do that? You are with Serena."

"Jenny, I honestly think I've been trying to deny it all these years. Jenny I've missed you so much all this time I have away from you and believe me , choosing Vanessa has been the worst decision I ever made in my life , but now I know what I want now. I love you Jenny."

Her eyes were moist and I think it's because I did not mourn before me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and this time I will not hurt you because now I love you , I know that all I feel is everything to you. I want to be with you."

"You know? Glad to hear it because I want to be with you but..."

"Do not worry about Serena, I will break up with her today ."

Then kiss I her again, this time with more passion than ever. It took quite to press the up button.

Meanwhile in the attic...

Serena POV.

I wonder why Nate was taking so long ... maybe I should go and look for him. I call the elevator and I see that is not coming. Strange ... someone must have put in stop. After a few minutes I heard the sound of the elevator to see Nate and Jenny leave it.

"Hey guys! I won!"

My God this could not be happening; Nate and Jenny were both the red and somewhat swollen lip. Nate is now walking up to me.

"Serena I have to talk to you."

"Sure, tell me ."

"It may be in a place more ... (looks around) quiet?"

"Of course."

This could not be happening.

"Look Serena, sorry to tell you this way but I do not feel anything for you."

God, his gaze was so intimidating...

"Is for Jenny isn't it?"

He was looking at me with that face that he always do when he gets confused.

"I was going to get you because I thought you were taking too loon, when I saw that someone had put the elevator stop , then I saw you coming out of the elevator with Jenny and her lips swollen and slightly red. By Nate god you're leaving me for that bitch? You cannot be serious Nate !"

Both my tone of voice and his face were changing during my speech. Although his face just had evolved to an expression illegible, my voice rose so much that if someone downstairs was paying attention, I'm sure they would have heard.

"Do not you dare call Jenny like that, you hear me? And as you dare touch her or try to make something to her not even try it because I assure you I will not let you."

He didn't give me time to answer, he just left and I broke to mourn.

Nate Pov.

Once a low looked at Jenny and I made a pear look we were going. Quickly understood it and within five minutes we were in a taxi. Once we got to my attic went to my room.

"Want to stay tonight?"

"You know? I thought you'd never ask."

Then she began to laugh with her wonderful laugh. For a while we talked, we kissed even we had a tickle fight until we fell asleep in each other's arms. I never felt so happy.


End file.
